A Drunken Outburst
by Sasusakutrash22
Summary: Post Boruto the movie; a few weeks after the events of Boruto the movie and the Konoha 11 decide to celebrate their victory and Sasuke's permanent return to the village, when Ino gets drunk and says some hurtful things about the Uchiha couple
1. chapter 1

Konoha was in a state of recovery, buildings were still being rebuilt and people were still recovering both physically and mentally as well. The sudden attack of Momoshiki and Kinishiki left the entire village baffled. But thanks to Naruto and Sasuke and even Boruto and the other five Kage, they were all safe.

So to celebrate the victory and Sasuke's permanent return to the village, the original Konoha 11 decided to go out.

It had been along time since they were all together, and it felt nostalgic to be hanging out like they did in the old days.

"This is great just like old times eh"? Naruto grinned.

"Yeah it's nice to see you not behind a desk Naruto" Kiba said. Naruto chuckled " Its good to not be behind one for once".

"It's seems we only get to see you when there's something wrong in the villiage", Shino pipped in sipping his cup of sake.

Naruto grinned, "Well I'm glad I have Shikamaru or Id lose my mind, and everything else, he lifted his sake cup, so here's to Shikamaru, for making sure I dont screw up to bad".

"I'll drink to that", Choji and Shikamaru said in unison.

"And here's to Sasuke, for finally returning and helping save the world with me once again". "YEAH"! Everyone one shouted. Sasuke just smirked and took a sip of his drink. He looked to his wife who had just finished her sake. He was glad to be home.

Sakura later joined the Kunoichi, they reminisced and giggled about old times. "I can't believe how old we are", Ten Ten giggled.

"Hey Speak for yourself", Ino shot back, don't forget me , Sakura and Hinata are a whole year younger than you, old lady,"

"Hey What does that make me"! Temari said visibly offended.

"Ancient", Ino teased.

"Ino"! Sakura scolded. Ino just laughed it off.

"That wasn't nice", Hinata squeaked out. Ino shrugged.

The night was still young, all the Konoha 11 had drank their fill, especially Ino. She had become very inebriated and she had started talking way too loud, and slurring her words.

Without warning, she had taken a place on the stage meant for karaoke and took the microphone, and started stumbling. "Oh no.. Sai, get your wife", Sakura scolded.

Sai went up to retrieve his wife, but she pushed him off. "I'm fine, Sai get the hell away from me"! She shouted. Sai, taken aback, stood staring at his fairly drunk wife. Ino almost fell off stage but sloppily caught herself.

On that note Sakura, Hinata and Temari, ran to her side. Sakura and Temari grabbed each side of her to keep her upright. " Ino", Hinata said concerned.

"Get off me, I'm fine"

"No your not Ino, your gonna fall and hurt yourself, just please come down, Sakura tried.

Ino hiccupped. " Ino you promised you wouldn't drink so much", Sakura added. "Ugh there you go, don't tell me what to do", Ino slurred.

"I'm not telling, I'm asking you please come down, before you hurt yourself.. Come on go home with your husband", Sakura reach for her, but she jerked away. " You know what Forehead, you think you know everything, just because your the best medic in the world and strongest Kunoichi around, doesn't mean shit"!

"Ino, I never said--

" You don't have too.. Damn always acting high and mighty.

Ino your drunk, please go home with your husband before you do something your gonna regret".

" Why would I listen to you"! _"Go home with your husband huh"!?_ You can't even keep **_YOUR_** husband around. Although I don't blame Sasuke for not wanting to stick around and be with you, I mean.. Why would he.. look at you..waiting on a man who clearly took pity on you. He felt bad for almost killing you like what... twice, so he married you, knocked you up and left you to raise a daughter alone--

Sai grabbed her then and held her. "Ino that's enough". Sakura stood frozen, if she was affected by Ino's words, she sure didn't show it.

Sasuke eyes locked on the loud blonde, sharingan piercing. Ino seemed to notice.

"Oh what is it Sasuke did I hit the nail on the head, is that why you abandoned your family.. mission my ass, you couldn't even drop by once in awhile, write a letter, something"!

"You know nothing, besides it's none of your concern", Sasuke spat.

" Bullshit, I wouldn't be surprised if you left again--

"Ino knock it off", Sakura spoke up.

"What it's not like I'm saying anything nobody else is thinking, the whole village knows the sad and pathetic story of little Sakura Uchiha, who still is head over heels in love with that Sasuke asshole who keeps hurting her, even in marriage, leaving her to do everything.. and poor poor sad little Sakura still waits for him to come home--

"Now I'm saying that's enough, as order of your Hokage"! Naruto shouted. Everyone turned, no one had ever seen him that angry before.

A few moments later, Ino passed out drunk in Sai's arms. Naruto came up to Sakura " Are you alright", he asked putting his hand on her shoulder. Sakura nodded and slowly started walking home, paying no attention to the stares from her husband and friends.

Sakura let her feet drag all the way to her house. She entered quietly, knowing Sarada was fast asleep in her room. She went upstairs to her bedroom and slipped off her clothes and stepped into the shower letting the hot water soothe her. Sakura slid down to the shower floor and curled into a ball, she let herself finally cry.

She sobbed uncontrollably. She hated that she let a drunken Ino get to her, she knows Ino was just upset at Sasuke for leaving her best friend, Ino had already expressed her opinions to Sakura on this subject, but her outburst tonight had really hit a nerve.

Sasuke stood outside of their bathroom door, he had followed her home after she left, but kept his distance. He could hear her crying, even over the roar of the shower. Did she really believe everything Ino said?

Sasuke waited for her to come out, her sobbing finally stopped about 5 minutes ago. She stepped out in only a towel, and for the first time ever, ignored his presence. She walked by him only slightly before Sasuke grabbed her by her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Anata"!? Sakura gasped. Sasuke ignored her, he just held her for a moment. He had told himself on the walk home that he needed to be more affectionate towards Sakura, to tell her he loved her more often, and.. he was going to let her know what she meant to him, no matter how bad he was at expressing his feelings. Sasuke knew, if she believed what Ino had said, it was entirely his own fault for not making his love for her clear enough.

"Sakura.. I.. I love you", Sasuke whispered his voice muffled by her hair . She looked up to him eyes wide. "Sasuke-kun, What are yo--

Sasuke held up his hand signaling her to hush. "You and Sarada are everything to me, nothing on this earth is more important to me than both of you, than your safety".

" I know me being away all these years has been hard on you..that you've missed me so much it felt like your heart was breaking a little more everyday, that you would cry yourself to sleep most nights, and others it felt as though you couldn't breathe your heart ached so much".

Sakura simply stared at him. "And.. the reason I know you felt that way.. is because I felt the same way.. everyday, every night, every second I was away from you". " I would dream about you and Sarada all the time, only to wake disappointed it wasn't a reality".

"And.. the reason I only came back to report to Naruto and only see you briefly at the meetings.. was because I knew if I came home to spend even a day with you and Sarada every time I came to report my findings... It would get harder for me to leave.. until one day I wouldn't go back to my mission at all".

Sakura stood quietly. " the reason I didn't send many letters, aside from being in different dimensions, was because, I thought if I didn't hear from you in any form... it would make it easier to.. to not think about you, but I was wrong".

" I let my emotions get in the way of my duty..so I kept contact to a minimum even more so than it already was.. but it was Hell on us all. "I don't expect you to forgive me and I understand why you believe Ino--

"Wait! What!", Sakura shouted. "Sasuke-kun, is that what all this was about.. what Ino said earlier".

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Anata, listen to me everything you just said to me.. I already knew.. because I know you, we are connected.. remember.

" You honestly thought that Id believe that you married me out of pity, have you forgotten all we've been through"?! Sakura looked amused. " Have you been away that long that you are unable to read me anymore"? She smirked.

Sasuke just stood like a stone wall eyebrow cocked. "Why were you so upset then", Sasuke asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious.. my best friend in the whole world just embarrassed me in front of everyone we know.. and some people we don't.. I honestly didn't know that's the way she felt about me". Sakura hung her head. " I mean.. I knew she felt that way.. but enough to humiliate me, and say awful things in front of everyone and insult you."

Sasuke's expression softened, and smirked. He walked up to her and poked her forehead. "She just had too much to drink I'm sure she'll apologize tomorrow".

Sakura smiled at her husband. "Yeah".

Sasuke smiled back.

Sakura smirked coyly, "Sooo.. you really missed me that much Sasuke-kun"? Sakura spoke in a teasing voice.

Sasuke's face turned red, " Tsk, Annyoing woman", he mumbled while looking away.

"Awww C'mon Anata, it's ok, tell me more about how you use to cry because you missed me, or how you used to dream about me--

Sasuke put his lips to his wife's... anything to stop that babbling. They pulled apart and looked at each other. "I'm glad your home Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke smiled at her. "I'm not leaving anymore.. I promise, I don't want to miss anything more". Sakura cupped his face in her hand. He looked at her softly.

" Sakura..Thank You, for everything.


	2. Sober Outbursts

Sasuke lay next to his sleeping wife, the buzz of the words a very drunk Ino had said the night before still nagging him. Had he really put his family through so much suffering caused by his long absence. Unable to handle these thoughts any longer Sasuke quietly got up and dressed quickly, careful not to wake Sakura or Sarada.

Sasuke walked slowly through the streets of Konoha, it was early but there were already quite of few people starting their day, restaurants were opening, market stands and stores already bustling with people shopping.

Sasuke decided to grab a few things to help Sakura with Breakfast. He walked to his preferred market, he grabbed some salmon and a bag of rice. Sasuke began to go pay when he spotted a display of fresh tomatoes, he slowly walked over and started imspecting them.

"Isnt that Sasuke Uchiha", whispered a woman with light brown hair pulled in a ponytail. "Yeah it is, did you hear what happened with him and his wife last night" whispered another woman with short dark brown hair with her hand covering one side of her mouth. " Yeah apparently Ino Yamanaka gave that Uchiha a piece of her mind, honestly i have to agree with her, I mean poor miss Sakura having to raise a child all on her own so he can wander around the world and play hero".

"Tsk, I know, if you ask me thats such a pathetic excuse. What good did his so called travelling do for us weeks ago when the Otsusuki attacked, the village got destroyed and Hokage sama was kidnapped", the ponytailed girl scoffed.

"He should just stay in the village, imagine if he hadnt been here last time, who knows what would've happened".

" Kyaoko, Kimiko... you two arent being very fair, i h-heard he's always away on missions from the Hokage himself, and if the H-Hokage sent him im sure its important".. piped in a shy darked haired woman.

" Oh come on, Mako just think about it one, he didnt even come home once in awhile, two were in a time of peace and three what mission could possibly take ten years, especially for a Shinobi of his caliber", Kyaoko sneered.

Sasuke stood silently listening to their harsh whispers.

"W-well I-I mean, he did have a rough childhood, he hasnt had a family in a long time it must've been hard, and now maybe he's just doesnt know how to be around a family anymore", Mako said quietly.

"Hmph, I just feel sorry for Miss Sakura and her daughter, she is such a sweetheart, saving lives all the time, saving the villiage when needed and she raised a nice respectful child all on her own, she definitely deserves better than a wandering husband with emotional problems, who doesnt give a damn about his current living family" , Kimiko spat in a hushed tone.

Unable to control his anger Sasuke stormed out of the store and dropped everything he intended to buy.

Sasuke made a dash to one of the training grounds fury burning bright in his chest.

It was late in the afternoon and Sasuke looked around at the poor shape the training ground was in, he knew he was gonna hear an earful from Naruto about the destruction, but at the current moment he could care less. After awhile longer of sulking Sasuke decided it was time to head home.

Sasuke stepped through the door without announcing his presence, when he noticed another pair of shoes that didnt belong to the other people living in this house.

He moved through the house when a blur of pink ran up to him gave him a crushing hug.

"Sasuke-kun your home", she said this as her face was buried in his chest, but even though her voice was muffled he could clearly hear the crack in it. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

" Ah.. where else would I b-

Sasuke stopped in his tracks when it finally hit him, he had been gone since early morning and it was nearing sundown, he had also failed to leave a note and to top it off he took his bag along with him. She had thought he left again. Without a goodbye.

Sasuke felt his chest tighten, maybe he was a terrible husband and father. He looked down at the top of his wife's head to see her still embracing him. _I just feel sorry for miss Sakura and her daughter._ Sakura looked up with a bright smile and said " I-I just missed you i-is all..

Sasuke always knew when Sakura was lying, she was a terrible liar. _She definitely deserves better than a wandering husband with emotional problems who doest give a damn about his current living family._ Is that the way people really see him with his family.

Now usually Sasuke could care less about what people thought but he hated the pity everyone seemed to throw at his wife and daughter, and to be honest it irked him that anyone would question his love for Sakura and their daughter, they had no idea what they had gone through to get where they are now. Everything he does is to keep them safe.

"Sakura"

Sasuke's head snapped up at the familiar voice coming from the kitchen. Sakura stopped a moving Sasuke and whispered "Calm down she's here to apologize". Sasuke scowled but followed Sakura to the kitchen.

Once he entered the kitchen he saw the blonde with a sad apologetic look on her face. "Sasuke-kun I-

Sasuke shot her a deadly glare that made her clamp her jaw shut immediately. "Anata please hear her out", Sakura said with pleading eyes, She's been here almost all day groveling for my forgiveness". Sasuke grew smug at the thought of the loud mouthed blonde groveling.

" Sasuke-kun im so sorry, i was so wrong for saying those things i know it wasnt fair to you and Sakura, i was speaking with drunkenness and old anger from when you first left Sakura i could see how much it hurt her and how much she missed you and how distressed Sarada would become when she'd see her friends with their fathers, and how heartbreaking it was for Sakura to answer her questions about your whereabouts without revealing any information about your mission. I know its not my family but i love Sakura and Sarada and hated seeing them as an incomplete family and missing you. I even stupidly took my anger out on my best friend and hurt her".

"Im not excusing my hurtful words but I guess after seeing you after years of being absent in your daughters and Sakura's lives it re triggered my anger".Sasuke sat quietly taking in her words.

" Your right its not your family to worry about, but i know you love Sakura and Sarada. So i want you to know that Everything ive done was necessary for everyones saftey.. your familys and every family in the village included, and because I love **My** family so much! I refused to take lightly any threat that could possibly be out there. I also will tell you that i missed them so much it crippled me inside..I thought about them every day and every night , and the reason that I didnt come back to visit was because I couldnt let up my search not for one minute if it meant keeping everything and everyone safe..and... I couldn't... I couldn't put myself and my family through the agony of being home for a few days a year and leaving for kami knows how long! You and everyone else have no idea how much I love my family I will do everything including giving my life to make sure they have a future! including me missing out on having a happy life with my family..the family ive yearned for since my first family was slaughtered in cold blood.. The lonliness i went through.. do you and everyone else think i really want to go through the agony of solitude again, when I finally have another family.. do you not understand the pain of loneliness!!! Everthing I do is so they can live a better life than I did as a child!! I..will...never..lose my family again not while im still breathing!! The.. **ONLY** reason im explaining myself now,even though I dont need to, is because im tired of everyone thinking they know everything"!!

Ino stood wide eyed with tears streaming down her face. "I know Sasuke im so sorry for doubting you i shouldve known better..everyone should.. thank for listening to my apology", she said as she stood up, she bowed slightly and left.

After the door closed the house became deathly silent. Neither Sasuke or Sakura had moved and inch since Sasuke finished his outburst. Just as Sakura was about to speak to break the tension Sarada came through the door announcing she was home.

" Welcome home Sarada" came Sakura's kind voice. " Papa your home", Sarada said happily.

"Ah", was all Sasuke managed.

"Sarada would you mind helping me with dinner tonight" Sakura piped up smiling bright. "Sure thing Mama" Sarada said as she scampered to the refrigerator.

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a look that silently said they'd talk later.

Sasuke sat on the bed he shared with Sakura and waited for her to finish her shower. She finally emerged a minute later with her hair freshly blow dried and clad in a silk seafoam green nightie that complimented her eyes.

Sasuke turned his gaze back to their bedrooms far wall, when he felt a soft but strong hand on his shoulder.

"Anata, Whats going on...that..that wasnt like you earlier". Sasuke looked up to see her worried eyes.

"Today i was at the market and these three women...they..what they were saying..

"I know Anata" Sakura said suddenly.

Sasuke's eyes widened as his head whipped to face his wife.

Sakura gave him a sad smile, " I've heard those nasty murmurs for years.. im sorry you had to hear them too, you do so much for everyone your the last person that needs to be criticized".

Sasuke rose to his feet and grabbed his wife and pulled her close, he lifted her chin so she would look at him, " No..your the last person that deserves that" he said seriously.

"Sasuke-kun you mustn't listen to them, as long as Sarada and I love you and we know you love us thats all that matters".

"Usually i wouldnt give a damn about what people say but..when they pity you and Sarada and doubt my love for you both..I just..

"Yeah, I know Anata", Sakura gently cupped his cheek with her hand. "Sakura I love you", Sasuke said softly.

Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes. " I love you too Sasuke no matter how far you go or how long your gone".

He captured her lips with his. She was right as long as they knew they loved one another that was all that mattered. Sasuke truly did love this woman, no matter if he was horrible at showing her his emotions, he loved her, and besides Sasuke Uchiha had always been a man of action, so tonight he was definitely gonna show her how much he loved her.

"Sasuke-kun what gotten into you", Sakura shrieked as Sasuke pulled her to the bed and straddled her. Sasuke smirked " You'll see".

 **THE END**


End file.
